


Buon Compleanno Richard

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una giornata in famiglia, come ai vecchi tempi!<br/>E poi tante chiamate e sms da amici e colleghi.<br/>É stato un bel compleanno se non fosse che l'unica persona da cui avrei voluto ricevere gli auguri - più che altro avrei solo voluto sentire la sua voce - non mi ha contattato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Compleanno Richard

**Titolo:** Buon Compleanno Richard  
 **Fandom:** RPF Attori  
 **Personaggi:** Richard Armitage, Martin Freeman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** Giallo  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Fluff, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 309  
 **Note: 1.** Oggi è il compleanno di Richard e io dovevo pur regalargli un porno!Martin che lo molesta, no? XP  
 **2.** Per il mio amore.  
Hem... Oltre Richard! LOL

**__ **

Potrei definire questa giornata come ordinaria: dopo essermi svegliato ed essere andato a correre - come la maggior parte delle mie mattine - sono stato a casa dei miei genitori.

Una giornata in famiglia, come ai vecchi tempi!  
E poi tante chiamate e sms da amici e colleghi. 

É stato un bel compleanno se non fosse che l'unica persona da cui avrei voluto ricevere gli auguri - più che altro avrei solo voluto sentire la sua voce - non mi ha contattato.

So bene che é molto impegnato con le nuove riprese del telefilm di cui è il co-protagonista ma, in fondo al cuore, speravo potesse trovare un paio di minuti per me...

Che uomo patetico che sono! A 42 anni mi ritrovo a sperare che la persona che amo mi dia qualche attenzione.

Pur sapendo che è sposato e ha perfino dei figli!

Sospiro e mi sdraio sul letto; un buon libro saprà farmi smettere di pensare a lui.

E proprio mentre sfoglio distrattamente le pagine del mio silenzioso compagno di carta e inchiostro sento il campanello.

Mi alzo e apro distrattamente la porta: non avrei mai pensato di trovare lui di fronte a me.  
Non oggi.  
Non con quel sorrisetto tra il dolce e il beffardo stampato sul volto.

\- M-Martin! Che... Ci fai qui? - gli chiedo, cercando di reprimere il desiderio di abbracciarlo. - A quest'ora poi... -

\- Scusa il ritardo ma... È arrivato il tuo regalo~ -

Arrossisco, invitandolo ad entrare per poterlo ringraziare come si deve.  
E appena chiudo la porta mi ritrovo le sue labbra contro le mie: dio se ne sentivo la mancanza!

\- Grazie... - sussurro confuso dall'imbarazzo e la gioia.

\- Ci ho messo un fiocco sopra, sai? - bisbiglia al mio orecchio, leccandolo lascivamente e ghignando divertito dalla mia reazione di totale imbarazzo. - Allora? Cosa aspetti? -

\- N-non... Io... - dannato! È sempre così con lui!

\- Buon compleanno Richard~ -

 

 **Spam**  
Longfic originale.

[](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2080433&i=1)   



End file.
